


Eating You Out

by sambukasam



Series: 100 Followers Headcanons [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Headcanon, PORN gifs, Smut, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 10:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: A porny headcanon on how I think TFW would eat you out





	Eating You Out

## sam

Sam was a pro at working his mouth. He could have you squirming across the bed as soon as his tongue touched your sensitive clit. He resorted to grabbing onto your boobs to keep you from wiggling away, flicking at the nipples while his tongue lapped at your clit and plunged into your hole. He was anything but patient, and if he wanted you and the room was empty, you grew accustomed to the feeling of his hands gently bending you over surfaces while he pulled your pants down low enough to be able to eat your pussy comfortably, urging you to be as loud as you wanted.

  


 

## dean

Dean _l i v e s_ for eating pussy, I think we all can agree on that. He’d be the sloppy type, using his entire face to get you off, covering his face in your slick and your skin in his spit. He’d grow out his beard for you, letting the stubble leave red marks where it scraped against your skin while he mouthed at your clit. When the two of you were horny but neither of you wanted to have sex - he was too exhausted from the hunt to fuck you and you just didn’t want to ride him - you would both happily settle for you draping yourself over his body, cunt in his face and his dick sliding down your throat, making it a fun competition to see who could make the other come first.

  


## castiel

Castiel took every chance he could get to explore your body and its reactions to pleasure. He was eager to please, and loved making you feel good. Each time he ate you out his eyes focused up on you, always starting slow to find out what you were in the mood for. He’d lick your clit softly, loving the small gasp you’d let out. A pro of being in a relationship with an angel? His jaw

_never_

got tired. Ever. If it was up to him he’d stay with his head buried between your legs all day, drinking up your pleasure.

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
